


Reminisce

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words and your dad had boxes of pictures so really the photos needed to shut up because you were embarrassed.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reminisce

You were six and a half months along now and you were starting to feel pretty uncomfortable most days as you felt like you were getting bigger and bigger every day. You were currently sitting at the park nearby your apartment with Eridan and your friend Feferi. They had an art class together and were out drawing landscapes and you honestly just wanted to get out of the house so you tagged along. 

They were sitting on a blanket on the ground, all of the their art supplies spread out as they sketched whatever they saw and talked about.... Whatever the hell they were talking about, you weren't really paying attention. You were sitting on the bench next to them because there's no way you were sitting down on that blanket and still being able to stand up. You lean back and stare at the clouds moving overhead and you sigh. 

There was a gentle hand placed on your knee to get your attention and you look down to see the other two looking at you. 

"Are you okay?" Feferi asks you. 

You must have sighed louder than you meant to or something because they looked slightly worried, "Yeah, I'm fine." You say. 

"You really didn't have to come along," She says, "I'm sure this must be boring for you..." 

"FF, believe me, I would be doing the same thing at home," You smile at her, "At least I'm getting fresh air out here." 

She nods and smiles back at you, "So what's it like?" She asks you, going back to her sketching. 

"What's what like?" 

She giggles, "Being pregnant, silly, what's it like?" 

"Miserable." You say flat out, "I feel like a beached whale already and I'm only going to get bigger." 

"Oh?" She looks at you again, "But, Sollux what you're doing is amazing! You're creating the gift of life!" 

You groan, "What is it with you and ED saying that?" 

"Well it's the truth, Sol." Eridan chimes in. 

"All I've done is sit here for almost seven months getting fat and sleeping." You grumbled. 

That makes Eridan put down his sketchpad, "Sol, you're not fat, you're pregnant." He states, looking up at you. 

"Sure." Is all you say and you stare out at the park, watching others go about their business. 

They give each other a look, noticing that you're definitely having a depressive mood swing. Feferi smiles after a moment and claps her hands together, "Why don't we go for a walk? I think we would all benefit from stretching our legs a little bit." 

Eridan nods, "Sounds good to me." 

They look at you and you glance at them both before rolling your eyes and you stare down at your stomach, watching as it moves along with the children inside (they had been rather active today and it was only adding to your irritation because sometimes it did hurt), "Whatever." You mutter as you run a hand over your stomach, trying to calm the twins down. 

They gather their things and Eridan helps you stand up and the three of you walk around the lake centered in the middle of the park. You're walking in between the two, Feferi on your left and Eridan on your right, both Alphas creating a protective barrier around you. You intertwine your fingers with Eridan's as you hold his hand as you walk and Feferi has her arm loosely hooked around yours, really to outside spectators it was probably an odd sight, but you didn't care. 

"So are you excited?" Feferi speaks up, looking up at you. 

"I guess." You say quietly. 

She smiles a little sadly at you because she knows you don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, "Have you found out the genders yet?" 

"Yeah, but I'm not telling." You say belligerently. 

"Sol went to an appointment by himself because I had to work and he found out and now he's bein' an asshole and not tellin'." Eridan huffed. 

"What?" She sounded confused, "Why won't you say?" 

You don't say anything this time as the three of you keep walking, which kind of worries the two walking beside you. Eridan stops and pulls your hand so you're forced to turn towards him, Feferi letting go of your arm. He places a finger under your chin and makes you look up at him. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He says, watching you closely, "Why're you actin' like this?" He wasn't harsh with his words, but he was firm. 

You pull away from him, "No reason..." You mutter and really you just wished you were back home so you could wrap yourself up in your blankets in bed and ignore the world. You had no idea why you felt like this, you were doing just fine ten minutes ago, but now all you want to do is hide and cry. 

Feferi could probably sense how you were feeling because she looked at Eridan, "I think you should take him home, we've been out for a while, he's probably just tired." 

Eridan sighs, "Yeah, alright ya big baby, let's get you home." He says to you, holding your hand again. 

She giggled at that, "You know Eridan, you're not much better when you get tired, you turn into a real cranky pants, too, Mister." 

"Okay, but I'm not the one being cranky right now, so how about we focus on the immediate issue..." He tells her. 

She smiles at the two of you, "You two are two peas in a pod, take him home Eridan," She looks down at her watch, "I have to go meet Aradia soon anyways, she should be off work any minute now." 

Feferi and Aradia had been dating almost as long as you and Eridan and really you don't think you'd ever seen a more opposite couple, but hey they made it work somehow so, you know, kudos to them. Aradia was an Omega like you and her had always gotten along pretty good and Feferi was just... Well, Feferi, so you never had issue with her. 

"Alright, we'll see you around, Fef." Eridan said. 

Feferi looked at you, "Everything will be okay, Sollux, one day at a time, right?" She smiled brightly at you. 

Really, you wanted to smile back and you wanted to be happy for her, but you just couldn't right now, "Sure." Is all you can muster. 

Her smile fades just a little bit before she pulls you into a hug and says one more goodbye before running off to go meet her girlfriend. This left you and Eridan standing there alone, in a fairly deserted part of the park (fuck the car was parked on the other side of the goddamn lake, how far had you actually walked?). 

"Really, Sol, are you okay?" He asks you as you start walking back towards the car. 

"No, I'm not," You snap, "I'm not okay, but who the fuck cares because I'm 'creating the gift of life' and that's all anyone ever wants to focus on, not how _I'm_ doing. " 

He furrows his brow, "Sol, that's not true, we care and worry about you, too." 

You snort and pull your hand away from him and walk just a little bit further away from him, "Whatever..." 

Once you were back and in the car he turned it on, but didn't make a move to drive home, instead he turned to you, "Okay, impromptu feelin's jam here, Sol, tell me what's botherin' you." 

You glare at him, "I don't want to do any kind of feelings jam right now, I just want to go home." 

"Well that's a shame," He said, "Because last I checked I'm sitting in the drivers seat and we're not movin' until you tell me what's goin' on." 

You cry out in frustration and turn to face your boyfriend as best as you could with your current condition, "Okay, you wanna know what's wrong?!" You shout, "Let's go down the fucking list shall we? I'm almost seven months pregnant, my back fucking hurts all the goddamn time, I have heartburn constantly, they seem to think my kidneys are fucking hacky sacks and they're pressing so hard on my bladder that I have to piss a hundred times a day! I'm fucking tired Eridan! I don't feel good, I'm sick of this and I just want it to be over!" 

He doesn't say anything, he just sits there and listens to you and lets you scream and yell at him. When you finish you sit back in your seat breathing heavily and feeling like you're going to cry. 

After a moment he speaks up, "Feel better?" 

You think about it and... You did. That little outburst made you feel a lot better actually, you felt like you weren't holding all of that in anymore. You nod and sniffle a little, "Yeah..." 

He smiles at you and reaches out to run a finger over your cheek, "Good," He says, "Now put your seatbelt on, I have an idea on how to make you feel even better." 

You look at him confused, but do as your told and put your seatbelt on as Eridan does the same and is pulling out of the parking lot. You certainly weren't heading home, that's for sure you noticed as he's driving and you realize, "ED, why are we going here?" 

"I think it'll be good for you." He says as he pulls up in front of your dad's house, parking on the street in front. 

"How is this supposed to be good for me?" 

He turns the car off and gets out, moving around to your side and opening your door for you, "You need quality family time or some shit like that, maybe your dad can give you some advice or somethin' on how to handle this better." 

You and your father had never been closer since your last spat months ago, you and him talked on the phone almost every other day and kept him up to date with what's going on and how things are progressing and really, Eridan had a point. Maybe talking to him would help, after all he's been through it watching your mother have you and your brother. 

So you nod and let Eridan help you out of the car. You walk up to the front door and, wow look at that, _again_ , unlocked. You opened the door and walked inside. 

"Dad you really need to start locking this door, one of these days some weirdo is going to just come waltzing inside." You call out. 

Your dad peeks out of the living room at you, "I think some weirdo just did." he said. 

"Haha, very funny." You walk into the living room and you see he's got boxes of things out, furniture moved off to the side to make room for it all, "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Language," He says, "And I'm just going through all of yours and Mituna's baby pictures and things, I've been thinking about it lately and decided it was about time I went through all of these." 

"Wow, that's a lot of pictures..." Eridan comments looking at all the boxes strewn about. 

Your dad laughs, "These aren't even all of them, I was very adamant about documenting their lives." He smiled fondly as he flipped through a photo album, "Why don't you two have a seat, you can help me go through all of this." 

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but you manage to make it across the room to the couch that's been pushed off to the side and sit down on it, Eridan sitting down on the floor between your legs. 

Your dad shoves a box in front of Eridan, "You can go through that," He tells him (after everything that happened he really did come to like Eridan and was really quite fond of having the Alpha around especially since he took such good care of you), "Sollux, how are you feeling?" 

"Like shit," You say and your dad shoots you a look, "I mean, I feel like poop." 

He sighs, "Really, Sollux, you're going to have to fix your language or else your children will pick up on that at an early age." 

"Sorry..." 

"So, what's wrong?" He continues. 

You sigh, "Dad, did... Did mom have a hard time when she was pregnant with me or Mit?" 

He looks up at you and he sighs, "She really didn't have much trouble with Mituna, the most she had was the occasional morning sickness and he was very active from early on," He tells you, "You, however, were the problem child." He smiles fondly at the memories as he flips through some more photos, "Non-stop morning sickness, she craved nothing but honey and really anything else made her nauseous and sick, you were quite the little boxer while you were in there and you decided you wanted to come early and yet still put her through 16 hours of labor." 

"Ugh, great..." You mutter. 

"Why do you ask?" He raises an eyebrow at you. 

You reached out to fiddle with Eridan's hair absentmindedly, while said Alpha was staying quiet and letting you and your dad talk (he did, however, open the box set in front of him and was currently picking through it), "I've felt pretty shit-- pretty bad lately and I just wanted to know if it's normal or something I guess." You admit to him. 

He listens to you and nods, "From what your mother always told me it was exciting and new for the first couple months and then everything after that is just counting down the minutes until it's over." 

"Yeah, that's about where I'm at right now..." You wince at a particularly harsh kick you felt and you rub your stomach, "Every day I feel like it's something new, some new ache or pain." 

"Yes, well, you're also carrying twins," Your dad states, "So there's even less room in there and I can't imagine it is very comfortable," He looks up at you, "Are they moving a lot?" 

You groan, "Jesus, yes! I swear they're fighting in there like it's fucking Thunderdome! I really don't think my insides can take much more of this..." 

Your dad chuckles (surprisingly not mentioning your swearing), "It may seem like a lot to handle right now and it really is only going to get to be more uncomfortable the bigger you get, but," He smiles at you, "That first moment when you get to hold them and see what you made will make it all worth it." 

You think about that and smile, looking down at your stomach and resting a hand over the large bump, "Yeah, that's true." You say. 

"Okay, not to interrupt or anythin', but," Eridan finally spoke up turning to look up at you and waving a small stack of photos, "Did you have to be a bee for every Halloween or somethin'?" He looks at the photos flipping through several, "I mean seriously, Sol, you couldn't have mixed it up just a little bit?" 

"Hey, what!?" You notice the photos were indeed of you in your favorite bee costume that you wore as a child, "Stop looking at those!" You try to sit forward (you really do) to grab the photos, but Eridan knows two things and that's that one, he has longer arms than you as he holds them out of your reach and two, that your midsection will prevent you from being able to move to really attempt to grab them. 

"Sollux had a rather... Bizarre obsession as a child with bees," Your father tells Eridan, "It was cute though, I have lots of his drawings of them as well." He says as he pulls out a folder from one of the boxes and pulls out crayon drawings of just lots and lots of bees all sloppily signed by younger you. 

"Ugh, I hate both of you." You huff sitting back against the couch again, realizing trying to get up to take the photos away is a lost cause. That doesn't stop you from using your legs to shove Eridan back and forth as best you can considering he's sitting between your legs. 

"Oh my God, Sol," Eridan says looking at more photos, "You were so cute as a kid, what happened to you?" He teases you. 

"I am still the very definition of cute, ED, I don't know what you're talking about." You say with a straight face.

"Ha!" He continues to flip through photos, "You know, if our kids come out lookin' anythin' like you," He looks back at you smiling, "We're goin' to have the cutest and best lookin' kids ever." 

You whistle at him, "Ooo, smooth talker over here, look out." You laugh. 

"The smoothest around." He laughs with you. 

"Hey hand me a stack, I wanna look too," You say as you hold out your hand, "I want to reminisce." 

Eridan grabs a small stack and hands it to you and you take it, settling back and placing the stack on your stomach because, hey, it made a decent table at times. The three of you spent at least an hour talking and going through boxes and looking at photos, drawings, trinkets, baby blankets and clothes and school art projects and you were really glad Eridan had taken you here because you really did feel more relaxed and more comfortable with yourself right now, even if you were embarrassed that he was seeing pictures of your acne ridden, brace face from right before he had met you. Thank goodness your skin had cleared up and you had gotten your braces off before you had gone to high school and met him. 

"Hey, ED," You nudge your boyfriend with your knee, "Move, I gotta get up." 

"What? No, I'm comfortable here." He says. 

You nudge him harder, "ED, I have to go to the bathroom and if you don't move I _will_ pee on you." 

He makes a disgusted face at you before standing and helping you off the couch. You move around some of the boxes and your center of gravity was really off so of course you almost trip like an idiot, but your dad shoots up to grab you and help you balance and Eridan is there right behind him. 

"Sol, are you okay?" He asks you worriedly as he helps you move around the rest of the boxes. 

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance a little bit, that's all." You say. 

"That will happen and you should try to be careful," Your dad said as he started to move boxes around so there was a clear path for you, "Your mother was terribly unbalanced as she continued to progress to the point she could simply be turning around to grab something and she would lose balance." 

That made Eridan looked worried, who then looked at you, "Sol, do you need--" 

You look at him with a stern expression, "I do not need you to come with me to help me pee, so help me if you even think that I need that kind of help I will end you." 

He nods at you but looks like a kicked puppy. 

All you can do is roll your eyes and your dad couldn't help but laugh at your interactions with your boyfriend, "He's just worried about you, Sollux." he says. 

"Yeah well maybe he can worry about normal things instead of whether or not I'm going to trip and fall into the toilet." You say as you start walking out of the room, pausing to look when your dad starts talking. 

"Well that may be a real possibility," Your dad says as he holds up a photo, "I do recall a little boy who used to love standing in the toilet with goggles on." And there it was on printed photo paper, yes indeed little 4 year old you standing in just shorts in the goddamn toilet bowl with a pair of swimming goggles on and you turned absolutely red as Eridan laughed, looking at the picture. 

"Oh my _God_ , Sol, that is too precious!" 

"I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF YOU." You yell as you storm out of the room to actually go do what you had to.

All you heard was the two of them laughing as you stormed out of the room. 

_Assholes_. 


End file.
